Happy
by Moonprincess92
Summary: “You want to feel happy. And I know everyone, including you is feeling pretty damn depressed. Me included. But we’ve got to fight it somehow, or we’ll just continue spiralling down until we’re nothing short of zombies.” :Oneshot HG postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **HP isn't mine.

* * *

Happy.

Blurb …

"You want to feel happy. And I know everyone, including you is feeling pretty damn depressed. Me included. But we've got to fight it somehow, or we'll just continue spiralling down until we're nothing short of zombies." :Oneshot HG postDH:

* * *

This couldn't go on, that much Harry knew.

It had been three days since the Battle of Hogwarts, and yet all of them still seemed to be exhausted. It wasn't really surprising, seeing as they were all practically refusing to go to sleep and face the nightmares that were guaranteed to come, but Harry knew if he could just think clearly, he might just make the right decision.

Then Ginny walks into the room, and he forgets everything.

He forgets about being tired, and he forgets about Fred and all the others dying. He forgets that Ron and Hermione are happily snogging in the corner of the common room for all to see, and he even forgets about breathing.

She was just so beautiful; he'd never really allowed himself to appreciate it. He was always gone, or stupid enough to not have noticed her, but now he had all the time in the world. And he was free to marvel at her beauty all he wanted.

It was frightening.

She didn't say anything, but came and sat down next to him on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common room. She knows that this can't go on either.

The secret staring, the tension, and of course the skirting around each other. Harry couldn't stand it any more, and he knew Ginny felt the same.

But he was scared. He'd left her for almost a year. How could you do that to someone and not be angry at them?

But Ginny was smiling-actually smiling-at him, of all people.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Harry managed, remembering to breathe.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, Harry not quite knowing what to say. So he decided to make it up.

"Ginny, can I say something?" He asked. Ginny turned to look at him and nodded. Harry gently took her hands and noticed they were very hot. It'd been forever since he'd felt a hand that wasn't frozen with the cold of sleeping in a tent, or basically a hand that wasn't Hermione's. He marvelled at it.

"Ginny, I …" He paused, not knowing how he was going to word anything of what she meant to him. "I owe you a huge apology. Well, I actually owe you a lot more than that, I owe you an explanation, and I owe you a formally written letter, saying how deeply I regret leaving you in the middle of this mess. I owe you a lot of things, Ginny. And I'm sorry I haven't given you any of it."

Ginny just shook her head sadly. "Harry, you don't owe me anything. No, listen to me." She added when he started to interrupt. "You did what you had to do. I saw this coming. Hell, I saw it coming year's ago. I knew this was your choice, and look-it paid off, didn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that." Harry muttered, not looking at her. But Ginny released one of her hands to force him to look at her.

"Harry, none of this is your fault." She said. "It's all Voldemort's, and you know it. You're just feeling awful, and don't feel like cheering yourself up. You'll feel guilty if you try and feel happy."

"How can you possibly know that?" Harry asked. Ginny gave him a look.

"Harry, its how we're all feeling." She said. "We all blame our self's during times like these. And the fact that I know you inside-out … and Harry, you're _allowed _to feel happy. If anything, you deserve a little happiness."

"Deserve it?" Harry asked. "Thanks to me, none of us are feeling happy-"

Ginny cut him off by clamping a hand over his mouth. "I suspect Ron and Hermione feel happy at the moment." She said, pointing them out. Harry turned to watch his best friends practically glued at the mouth. He would've been slightly amused at their outgoing behaviour, but now he felt even more depressed that they can be happy at all. At least _they _deserved it.

"Harry." Ginny said. He looked back at her. "You want to feel happy. And I know everyone, including you is feeling pretty damn depressed. Me included. But we've got to fight it somehow, or we'll just continue spiralling down until we're nothing short of zombies."

"You might make a pretty nice zombie." Harry muttered at an attempt at humour. His so-called explanation wasn't working very well, seeing as Ginny was doing all the talking.

Ginny snorted. "I might, but then, would I care? Harry, we've got to be happy, and I don't know about you, but you make me so happy, I can't even describe it. That time in 5th year … it was incredible, and you know that."

He did know it. He knew it in every bone in his body. And Harry wanted her, so bad it hurt. "I can't, Ginny." He said. "It'll just be … I'll feel … I can't …"

When did he start sobbing? He didn't have a clue. All Harry knew was that suddenly, he was against Ginny's shoulder, crying into her shirt, hiding his face against her neck, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"It's ok." Ginny was saying. "You can be happy. Even though you're feeling miserable."

Harry didn't even know if he had the strength to try.

Apparently he did.

Before he could even register what was happening, he was kissing her. He moved his mouth against hers, and it felt strange-he didn't recognise the emotions he hadn't felt in over a year. All he knew was that this is what he'd wanted for the past two year's. Ginny-and to never let go.

But they did eventually. Ginny could hardily breathe, and Harry suppressed a snigger at the redness in her face. His tears were running down her forehead.

Ok, so they didn't look happy.

But he felt it.

-Fin.

* * *

A/N: Few. I felt so guilty in not having anything to update after _Hugs_ finished, that had to write _something_. And i found this on my computer, unfinished. So i finished it off, and found i really like it. I'm just cracking out the HG good-ness, aren't i?

I'm planning on writing a series of oneshots that take place directly after the war, about certain couples, friends and family dealing with their crap in the most realistic way i can imagine. This could be considered the HG oneshot, but you can be sure i'll write more. I've written _how_ much for RHr?

I hope you liked, reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
